


Reflection

by Cinnamongirl



Series: Motherfucking Sorcerer Continuity [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill gets introspective after Marethari's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

She wasn't there when Anders stabbed his friend in the stomach, but she heard about it. Merrill remembered thinking with detached pity about how awful that must have been for him, but that was a very long time ago. She didn't dwell on it again until she pushed a knife into the Keeper's abdomen. It doesn't make it any better to remind herself that she didn't have any other choice, or that Marethari had even told her that she would have to do it. Merrill knows very well how she is perceived. Her body looks small and fragile to humans, and the confusion she frequently feels is mistaken for naivete. She is alternately seen as a stupid child or a dangerous maleficar, but she is never taken seriously. She knows that everything would have been better if Hawke had given her the Arulin'holm and Marethari hadn't allowed herself to become possessed. Nobody believes in her. Hawke wouldn't even let her take responsibility for her own actions. However (because breaking her mirror has ironically encouraged a lot of self-reflection), she knows that she can't truly blame everyone else. Merrill gave up everything she had, and spent time and sweat and tears and literally poured her own blood into a project that didn't work. In fact, everything she has done for the past several years has only made things worse. This is her fault. Even if nobody else respects her, she can at least hold herself responsible.


End file.
